The present invention relates to a compound demonstrating antimicrobial activity, designated CL-1957D, to pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, to a method of using the compounds to treat microbial infections in a mammal, and to a process for the production of said compound.
More particularly, the process of producing the CL-1957D antibiotic compound relates to an aerobic fermentation process using a purified isolate of an actinomycete, identified as isolate ATCC 39366.